Mystic Nights
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: AU  Here's a story set back in ancient times with the Mystic Force crew.  A little romance, a little action, and of course Jenji!  Maddie and Nick!  Yay!  Some princesses find out the truth of their lives and the other finds her prince.  All with magic!
1. The Storyteller's Words

Mystic Nights

Disclaimer: I myself do not own Power Rangers(any of its seasons) or the Arabian Nights show.

A/n: I was going to put up my other Mystic Force fic but I couldn't find half of it. I wrote it a while back on the back pages of my script during rehearsals. Now I can't find it. So I decided to write this one instead. The other one was so good too. Anyway this is based on a show I went to see on my vacation two weeks ago in Orlando. My family and I went to this show called Arabian Nights. I thought it was an interesting story so I made a Mystic Force fic out of it. This fic will be set back during the time of the sultan's in Arabia. Like Aladdin!(don't own that either) I hope ya'll like it! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Storyteller's Words

_Madison hummed to herself as she twirled around, kicking up the sand beneath her feet. The night air that cooled her skin seemed to dance with her. Under the desert moon Madison spun, leapt, and danced herself giddy. She couldn't help but smile at the fun she was having. Her fluid movements reflected the far away oceans she longed to see. Dancing was just the greatest to the young girl._

_As her breathing began to get uneven, Madison dropped herself to sit in the sand. She let out a small laugh at the dust cloud she raised. A contented sigh left her lips and then silence grew around her. Madison smiled once again into the night._

_Out of nowhere a far off sound reached the resting girls ears. It sounded like the jingling of tiny bells. Madison searched around for the origin of the sound as it grew louder. Suddenly she whipped her head back forward and looked up. _

_Pawing at the sand in front of her was a pure white horse. An extravagant saddle upon its back, the bells jingling from tassels adorned to the saddle. Sitting tall in said saddle was a young man with equaling as extravagant clothes. He had a dark caramel complexion with shinning black hair, and the most entrancing green eyes Madison had ever gazed into. Her mind told her instantly that the man upon the horse was a prince._

_Without saying a word the prince lowered his had towards Madison who quickly got to her feet. She had a shy smile on her lips when she took his outstretched hand. Then she blushed pink as he pulled her onto the saddle behind him._

"_Hold on tight," he whispered._

_Madison wrapped her arms around the prince's waist and squeezed. Confirming she was on tightly, the young man urged his horse into a gallop. The two teens soared across the desert under a glowing moon._

_The wind caught Madison's laughs in its grasp as the ride went on. Madison lost track of the time, only concentrating on clutching the prince. She was having the time of her life with the mysterious young man. Madison held on desperately to the wish that the moment would never cease. The exact time that had passed escaped Madison when at last the prince slowed._

_Still wishing it was not the end, the giddy girl dismounted. She smiled up at the prince with a returning blush. He rewarded her with a smile of his own. Then without warning he turned the magnificent horse around and galloped away._

"_Wait!" Madison yelled after the shrinking form of horse and rider. "What's your name?" The question was left unanswered and the sadden girl awoke from her wonderful dream._

Hearing her sister sigh, Vida walked over to the awakened Madison. Vida gracefully lowered herself to sit cross-legged next to her twin.

"Same dream again sis," Vida asked.

"Yeah. I was dancing out in the desert again during a beautiful night like tonight. Then out of the blue came that majestic white horse. Oh, and my prince was once again upon the horses saddle. We rode around for what felt like an entire lifetime. It was so wonderful sister! I just wish I could have gotten my prince's name before I awoke," Madison retold her dream.

"Oh Maddie. You're such a romantic."

"I just wish he were as real as he seems when I dream of him."

"That'd be so wonderful Maddie," their friend Claire added. "It's true love!"

"Maybe it will happen," another voice chimed in. "After all Phineaus and I found each other." Leelee and her boyfriend, Phineas, joined the others seated next to the fire. "He's such a little sweetie troblin!"

"Aw shucks," Phineas said. "You're just too smart and beautiful for me."

"You're all such saps!" Vida laughed.

"You want to find love just as much as we do sis," Maddie commented.

"Whatever," was V's response.

"Everyone dreams of discovering true love," an older man said as he walked over towards the group around the caravan's fire. "Love is the most wondrous of magics. It is truly powerful."

"Uncle Daggeron!" Madison smiled gleefully. "I'm so glad you're here! Tell us the story again! We all want to hear it!"

Daggeron gave a small smile to his adoptive niece. "But Maddie, you've heard it a thousand times."

"More like a thousand and one," commented his other adoptive niece.

"V. It's my favorite story. Let's just hear it one more time. Please," Madison begged her sister.

"Alright Maddie. But only because I'm outnumbered here."

"Listen carefully everyone," Daggeron instructed. The group around the fire leaned in and even some other members of the desert caravan stopped what they were doing to listen to the tale. "There once was a great king and a great sorcerer who ruled over a most magnificent kingdom. He was a wise, kind ruler and his people loved him. The whole land lived in great prosperity.

"Then an even more joyful day came when the queen bore two lovely daughters. The king was filled to the brim with happiness. But those days weren't to last. An evil prince who use to be one of the king's greatest allies began to fall into darkness.

"The prince became ruthless and corrupt. He sought more power. One day the evil prince appeared before the king and the queen and vowed he would take over the kingdom by capturing the princesses. Then the king's old friend rode away to gain more powerful so that he could make true his vow.

"Fearing for his daughters' safety the king told his most trusted friend and genie to take the princesses into the desert. Once their the genie could care for the two girls in secret. Then on their eighteenth birthday the genie would return them to the palace to be with their mother and father."

"What a wonderful story uncle Daggeron," Maddie sighed. "I wish I were a princess and then I could be with my prince."

"I'd just want to be one of those princesses so I could do magic like the king!" Vida grinned.

"Well maybe your wishes really will come true," Claire added brightly. "After all tomorrow is your guys' eighteenth birthday."

"Yeah," Leelee chimed in. "They say anything can happen on your eighteenth birthday."

"No matter what occurs tomorrow we still have to get some rest before then. All of us," Daggeron informed the young listeners. "I suggest we all get some sleep in our tents now." This was met by a groan from the group of friends.

Leelee stood first with Phineas right behind her. Claire was up a few seconds after. Vida rose and stretched her limbs. Then she held out her hand for Maddie.

"Thanks for telling us the story again Uncle Daggeron," Madison went to hug the smiling man.

"It was my pleasure."

"Goodnight Phineas," Leelee whispered shyly to her boyfriend who went off to his tent.

"Goodnight, uh, Leelee my dear," said the troblin.

Claire gave a little wave as she too went towards her tent, "Sleep tight Maddie. Goodnight V."

"See you guys tomorrow," Leelee smiled.

Then it was just the twins and Daggeron left. The girls both hugged their uncle to say their goodnights. After a yawn from Vida the three split up for some rest.

"Have a good night's sleep you two. Tomorrow promises to be a blissful day," Daggeron swore to his two young nieces.

TBC…

A/n: Yay! First chapter! I hope it was interesting enough for you! I like this idea a lot! I'm having a blast writing it! Well I'll see everyone around next chapter! It'll be coming up sometime. I'd appreciate any reviews! But please don't flame! I already cried today watching the fifth Harry Potter movie when Sirius died. Now I'm off to finish the seventh book! Ciao!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain-

rain-on-my-soul


	2. The Cook's Food

Mystic Nights

Disclaimer: I now own an awesome Sirius Black t-shirt but I still do not own Power Rangers.

A/n: Sorry guys! I know I said I was going to update two weeks ago but I got busy. And then I said I was going to update last week but when I told myself I was going to do it on Friday I ended up totally forgetting. I was like lying in bed at midnight and I kept thinking I was suppose to do something. Then all the sudden I remembered I was suppose to update. So I promised myself I would write it Saturday since that was still part of the week. Then I got a surprise when I woke up Saturday morning. My mom made me hang with her all morning and then I went to a party. I figured I'd update after the party but I got home later than originally planned. Thus I'm updating on a Sunday. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2: The Cook's Breakfast

The hot desert sun was blinding to Vida's eyes as she crawled out of the tent she shared with her twin sister. The short haired brunette squinted caramel eyes, rubbing away sleep and sand. She stood outside the tent's open canvas to await her sister; Vida stretched her limbs to get her body awake.

Her sister's rustling about and loud yawns pulled Madison from sleep. She let out her own yawns when she sat up. The young girl's blanket pooled around slender legs as Madison stood up and exited the tent. She smiled at her sister in greeting.

"Good morning, Vida!" Madison said cheerfully.

"Happy Birthday sis," Vida replied.

"You too! Let's go find the others."

"And get our gifts," added Vida.

Phineas, Leelee, and Claire were awake and brimming with uncontained joy when the sister joined them near Daggeron's tent. Claire was wearing a huge grin while jumping up and down. Leelee smiled as well and waved at the sisters; Phineas beside her, displayed his sharp canines in a goofy grin.

"Good morning you two!" Claire chirped and went to hug Madison and Vida. "Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday Vida! Happy Birthday Maddie!" Leelee greeted.

"Happy Birthday Maddie," said Phineas, "and you too Vida."

"We're going to have so much fun today, you guys!" Claire jumped up again.

"Are you guys excited?" Leelee wanted to know. "It's not everyday you turn eighteen."

Another voice joined the chorus of well wishers. "No, it is not. Happy Birthday my nieces," Daggeron said, emerging from his tent.

"Thank you Uncle Daggeron," Madison replied.

"Thanks," said V.

"Thanks, everyone! We're both so excited and ecstatic for today!" grinned the shyer Rocca sister.

"Yeah, so where are our presents?" Vida put in.

Their friends laughed at the normal bluntness of the short haired brunette. Daggeron chuckled and smiled at the question. "Patience, Vida. We'll get to it."

"Yeah, V. Let's eat breakfast first," Madison told her twin.

"Oh yes!" Claire began excitedly. "I made you girls a special birthday breakfast! We're all going to have a wonderful breakfast feast!"

Phineas inquired, "Well then what are we doing here? We shouldn't let food by itself."

Leelee giggled at her boyfriend. "Yeah, let's eat!"

True to her words, Claire's meal was wonderful. All the friends and members of the desert caravan gathered around to wish the twins happy birthday and pig out on Claire's fantastic cooking. Not one person could complain of bad food. Claire may have been a bit klutzy sometimes, she had a terrible memory, and she couldn't ride horses to save her life, but Claire was a master at creating terrific dishes out in the desert.

"That was wonderful Claire," Daggeron complimented.

"You did a great job," Madison added with a smile.

Vida put in her own two cents, "I think you've out done yourself this time. Thanks."

"Yeah. Thank you Claire!" everyone cheered. The young blonde blushed at the praise.

"Your welcome," she said shyly.

"Well Claire did a magnificent job on her present for you. Now Phineas and I want to give you ours," Leelee told the twins.

Phineas reached behind him and pulled out a wrapped parcel. Leelee grinned beside him. Madison allowed her sister to take the present from the troblin's outstretched hands. V smiled at the couple; she quickly unwrapped as soon as the gift was in her hands.

"Oh Leelee, Phineas, they're wonderful!" Madison cried when her twin opened the box containing cloaks.

Vida took a black one embroidered with symbols of the ancients and a large butterfly on the back, the symbols and the butterfly a bright pink. Madison grabbed the other cloak, also black, but with a light blue mermaids tail on the back and light blue symbols. Vida immediately tried hers on while the other twin sister ran her hands lightly over the fabric.

'It's great! I love it! Well…all except the color," the tougher Rocca sister said.

"They're really wonderful. Thank you Phineas. Thank you Leelee," Maddie said with gratitude.

"Ah, you're welcome," Phineas said. "Leelee made them." A slight dusting of pink appeared on the girl's cheeks.

"Thanks, Leelee. And pink may just become my favorite color."

"Your welcome."

Vida turned to her uncle after Leelee's reply. "Now Uncle Daggeron, where's your gift?"

"Why I can only give you one thing. And I gave it to you already, last night," Daggeron explained.

"Are you talking about the story, Uncle Daggeron?" Maddie asked, perplexed.

"Yes my wonderful adoptive nieces. But it is not just a story. It is the truth. You Maddie, and you Vida are the princesses of that story. And I was your father, the king's genie."

At Daggeron's words magic filled the desert air around the gathered friends. Daggeron's outfit changed from that of a caravan leader to the garments of a mighty genie. Blue light pooled at Madison's feet while pink light pooled at Vida's feet. The lights spread upward to surround the twins. And when the light vanished Claire, Phineas, Leelee, and Daggeron saw the two sisters in elegant dresses fit for princesses.

Madison gasped in surprise. She looked at Daggeron and glanced at her sister, eyes widening. Then she looked down at herself to see her fine dress.

"You mean we really are princesses?" she asked in wonder.

"Yes. Your father entrusted you and Vida to me many years ago. I have cared for you as if you were my own family. And now that it is your eighteenth birthday you can know the truth. Madison, Vida, it's time to return to your parents palace. You must claim your kingdom and your birthright."

"Wow, this is so weird," V exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm really a princess. And you, you're a genie. Woah."

"Wait, are Claire, Phineas, and Leelee coming with us, Uncle Daggeron?" Madison asked.

"Yes. They may come live at the palace with us." The three friends turned to each other and grinned.

"This is so awesome!" Leelee exclaimed. "We get to live at a palace now!"

"It's completely amazing!" Claire agreed.

"Yeah, and there'll be great food at a palace," Phineas said.

"Yeah Phineas. Food and power!" Vida grinned. "What are we waiting for, Uncle Daggeron? Let's go!"

"Alright. Gather around closely you guys. I'll teleport us there. Uthe Sastos." Then the genie, the two princess, the two blondes, and the troblin disappeared in a glowing seal that Daggeron had created in the desert sand.

TBC…

A/n: Thought that was a good place to end. Hope everyone enjoys it! See ya'll next chapter! I may not get to it quick because I have other fics I need to work on and I'm going to a wedding. But I'll see what I can do!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain-

ROMS


	3. The Assistant's Introduction

Mystic Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. But I do have a room that strangely is all the colors Tommy ever was. And I swear it was NOT planned. I just happen to like the colors green, white, red, and black together.

A/n: I am sorry. Just so everyone knows. But I do have a life and it tends to take me away from fun. So I just graduated in June and now I'm off to college. This past year has been one of the most stressful I've ever had, and the most fun, so unfortunately writing for pleasure was put on the backburner. Which was really sad for me. Anyway I have a whole lot of free time this summer cause finding a job has been impossible. And I just moved back to my favorite place in the world so it's all about adjusting. Well I think the rant went on longer then I wanted or anyone else wanted. So I am sorry. And I hope you all enjoy this!

Chapter 3: The Assistant's Introduction

All four teens plus their troblin friend stood on shaky legs when they finally appeared above ground again. Trying to gather their equilibrium and wits back, the travelers did not notice their surroundings at first. Claire was the first comment.

"It's beautiful," marveled the young cook.

Together her and the others stood in awe at the scene before them. The spell seal had taken them to a high balcony jutting out from the side of a glistening marble palace. The palace itself was carved out of snow white marble with gold trimmin the windows, arches, ceilings, and floors. Small rectangle and high arched windows were perfectly cut out of the palace walls. There were three major towers that rose high into the Arabian sky. Then a half a dozen smaller towers were attached to create the rooms of the palace. But it was the balcony which the five friends now stood that held their breaths. It overlooked the entire city, the city that was shining magnificently in the desert sun.

"It's amazing!" Vida said. Leelee and Phineas nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wow, Uncle Daggeron. This place is magnificent," Madison told the genie.

"It is indeed." Daggeron smiled. "And now this is your home."

"I am definitely goin to like it here," Vida said, causing everyone to laugh.

"I agree with Vida," giggled Leelee. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Come now. I believe it's time for a tour of the palace. I will tell you what has happened since the years we have been away. Maddie and Vida, I will tell you about your parents. Let us get started," Daggeron whisked the five into the palace.

The friends soon discovered that the balcony was attatched to the throne room as they made it inside. It had two large, elaborate, wooden chairs at one end of the extremely long room. Leading up to the throne was an intricately embroidered carpet. Magical symbols created a stunning pattern all the way down the carpet. Opposite the throne was a wide doorway leading to the rest of the palace. A second, smaller door sat next to the throne.

"This is where the king and his wife ruled from. They would meet their subjects in this room and together the two would solve problems that came up in the kingdom. They also gathered with their advisors and assistants here," Daggeron explained.

"But Uncle Daggeron what...happened to them?" Madison asked timidly. The genie's face became saddened.

"There was a disease, my young ones. The diease traveled throughout the kingdom. Many were affected. You two would have been seven at the time when the king and queen caught the disease. They became so sick that even magic could not help them. I came back for one last visit before they passed. I told them of how beautiful you two were and how much you had grown. They were so proud; they just wished they could have been with their lovely daughters one last time."

"Oh Maddie, V. I'm so sorry," Claire whispered.

Vida was silent, a small frown the only sign that she was hurting. Maddie was not as skilled at hiding her emotions as her sister seemed so capable of doing. Tears welled up in the long-haired twin's eyes. She ran into the open arms of Vida's comforting hug. Madison's shoulders shook as she quietly sobbed into her sister's dress. Daggeron pulled both the girls into his own embrace. Off to the side Phineas had an arm around Leelee's shoulder and Claire wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"We'll finish the tour later," Daggeron promised. "Tomorrow we will have your formal introduction and coronation before the kingdom. Tonight, for now, we will rest. But first I want you all to meet the one who the king entrusted to take care of the kingdom. Do you think you are up for it? Madison? Vida?"

Daggeron stared down into the caramel eyes of the shy twin. She gently wiped her tears from her wet cheeks and gave the genie a small smile. Both her and Vida released their hug, backing up slightly.

"Let's meet him," Maddie said softly.

"Alright then," said Daggeron. "He should be around...here...somewhere..."

Daggeron led the group over towards the door beside the throne. He reached out to clasp the ornate handle but before he was able, the door swung open without warning. The group stumbled backwards. Out of the doorway appeared an older male with wild, curly, brown hair and hazel eyes. His gaze swept over the genie, princesses, and their friends.

"Oh," he said. "You're here...I mean you're here! I wasn't quite expecting the company. I mean I was! It is your eighteenth birthdays and of course you would come back, but...well I thought I'd have more time to prepare...and..."

"Toby!" Daggeron laughed. "It's fine. I am glad to see you old friend."

"Yes! It's good to see you too!" The two smiled and quickly clasped hands and hugged.

"It has been too long," commented Daggeron as the pulled out of their hug. He gently turned Toby to face the teens. "These two," he pointed to the twins, "are the princesses, Madison and Vida. They have finally returned home."

Madison smiled while her sister stared the strange man up and down. She held out her hand.

"I'm Madison and this is my sister Vida. Are you our father's assistant?"

Toby scratched the back of his head and gave the girls a goofy grin. He took Maddie's hand to give it an enthusiastic shake.

"I'm Toby," he introduced himself. "I've been watching over the kingdom while your girls were away."

Vida looked sceptical since the man appeared to be in such disaray but she shook his hand anyway.

"I'm Vida," she said.

"Toby was a good friend of the king and queen. He may look a little strange but I could think of no one better to take care of things here. He has a good and kind heart," Daggeron explained in his friend's defense. "Toby these are the girls' friends from the desert. Claire, Leelee, and Phineas. Claire is a great cook while Leelee creates magnificent clothes. Phineas is actually a troblin who has helped out the caravan many times."

"It's nice to meet you all," Toby said as the names were thrown out. "You'll love it here at the palace."

"Yes, well Toby we have all had quite the day and I believe Vida and Maddie should rest before their coronation tomorrow."

"Oh yes! Sorry, sorry. I should have...thought...I'll show you to your rooms."

Toby led the group out through the large doorway and down the halls. They walked for quite a bit before Toby finally pointed out rooms. Claire and Leelee were to share one room while Phineas was in the room across from them. Vida and Madison shared a large suite next to Claire and Leelee's room with Daggeron in the room on the other side of the twins. Toby was in the room across from Daggeron.

"I suggest we all get some sleep. Maddie, Vida, good night," Daggeron said, then retired to his room.

Vida walked into her room, waving night to her friends. Maddison was right behind her.

"Night everyone," she yawned out.

And then four doors shut simualtaneously as all retired for the night.

TBC...

A/n: Well I hope everyone likes it. I gotta head home so I'll stop here for now. I hope to work on some other fics and the next chapter tomorrow. Please review! I love everybody!

Seeing you on the other side of the rain-

ROMS

P.S. I don't have any editing software, like spell-check, so if there are misspellings I'm sorry. I tried to get everything out but I don't always catch my mistakes.


End file.
